


Locket

by lferion



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Gen, Lockets, Mementos, Poetry, Prompt Fill, Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3719062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Symbols and reminders</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locket

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the fan_flashworks challenge 'Locked' and first posted [here.](http://fan-flashworks.dreamwidth.org/377484.html) Stealth Babylon 5 reference.
> 
> Thanks go to the usual suspects.

Is a locket in a pocket  
More secure  
Than stone above a throne  
Sword unsheathed to ward  
Gloom enshrouded tomb  
Or mound under ground  
For memory held true?

What is loved, endures.


End file.
